Kick The Spy
by SariSpy56
Summary: Kick is recruited to join the White Embassy to help the Black Embassy and stop the Grey Embassy. Meanwhile, Brad makes his attempts to finally get himself a girlfriend.
1. A Spy is Born

It was a dark and stormy night in the town of Mellowbrook as every citizen in this very town are safe within their homes. But not _this _pointy-nosed guy in a white coat and hat and dark glasses. Meet White Spy of the White Embassy.

Several years ago, bringing back to the time of the Cold War, both the White Embassy and the Black Embassy are at war against each other. But it didn't take them long enough to realize that the Grey Embassy are destroying both embassies. So, both the White and the Black become one to defeat the evil Embassy and bring peace to our great world. After this tragic event, both embassies signed the peace treaty. As of today, both embassies work as one (though separate) to defeat other embassies that would destory the world and possibly, democracy.

But why is White Spy doing out in the dark and stormy night you ask? Well, he's on a mission of course. His mission is to find a young, chosen spy and send him the message. The message however is unknown...

...until one fine day.

There was nothing like the wind whipping past your face to make you feel alive. In fact, nothing could make you feel as alive as barely avoiding death itself.

That's why Kick Buttowski, the suburban daredevil lived on the edge. It was typically a phrase often used but seldom understood. Basically, it meant Kick stood on the edge of life and stared unblinkingly into the eye of dearh every single day of his life so far, heart fluttering with fear and ecitement. To Kick, adrenaline was a drug. The elixer of life. The cause for his being.

For anyone who is so stupid and lazy to do a biology lesson, adrenaline, you _should _know, is god's gift to humanity. This magic power that comes to you when you're scared. It makes your heart race. It slows down time, heightens the senses, makes you faster, stronger and more importantly, makes the petite daredevil, at this very moment hurting down a steep incline, feel big.

At the bottom of it, someone had built a ramp. It over looked a gorge.

Althought people in Mellowbrook were mellow, there was nothing mellow about the terrain. It was home to some of the most terrifying drops, cliff faces and jagging peaks that shot into the sky. Suburban had been squeezed on top like an ill-fitting suit.

On the other side stood Gunther, who helped Kick build the ramp. He is of Norse descent. He helped Kick with every stunt. No matter how much he worries, or disaproves, deep inside he really did believe in Kick's ability to overcome all odds, but he still made sure to tell Kick about his concerns. Tell him that he didn't know about this. Every _single _time.

Except today.

There was a fire in Kick's blue eyes and with a sinking feeling in his heart, Gunther knew that nothing he could say, nothing he'd ever said could stop Kick. He just instead to trust Kick's judgement.

He watch nervously as Kick hit the ramp shooting up into the air. He could barely see the look of pure ecstasy on Kick's face as he hung in the air striking a pose before gravity took hold and Kick descended towards the other side of the gorge. With a bad feeling, Gunther knew that Kick isn't going to make it. Before Gunther could think, Kick hits the ledge real hard. The corner of it winding him before he slipped of the edge and fell out of site.

"KICK!" Gunther cried as he ran towards the ledge only to find Kick lying on his back, looking pale and still in a small pool of crimson blood.

"Hello 911?" Gunther called in his cellphone. "I need an ambulance!"

Gunther hurried to Kick's side and checked for his heartbeat. He's lucky that there was one, faint but persistent. A large purple bruise colored Kick's stomach where he had hit the ledge, it turned into a bloody gash by his side. The blood stuck his clothes to his skin. It made a horrible stomach turning sucking noise when Gunther peeled the outfit away from the wound.

()()()()()

Kick woke up in the hospital just 3 hours ago. He's uncertain how he got there of course. His last memory was of him soaring in the air, Gunther in the distance.

He had blew that jump big time. Other daredevils of course jumped the Grand Canyon but he couldnt manage a local gorge?

Looks like he's going to try again.

But there was a little converstation in the room that died down once his parents notice he was awake. Instead of sympathy, Kick's mom, Honey was furious. Even his dad, Harold looked unusually grave, like someone had died. It's anyone's guess at whatever human emotion Brad has in stored, but whatever it is, it was downright terrifying.

"Clarence Francis Buttowski," Hoeny started by using a stern tone. "Do you know that you nearly died?"

"I did?" Kick asked.

"Going down a cliff and into a gorge!"

"I was trying to go past it.."

"HOU COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!"

Kick knew better than to protest at this point. His mother was on the verge of tears it added a stabbing pain in his heart to his menagerie of aches, and Brad was looking more terrifying by the minute.

After taking a few seconds to compose herself she went on.

"That's it, Kick, we've had it."

She reached over and pulled Kick's helmet off his head.

There was a scream. It came from Gunther, who Kick had not noticed in the room till that moment. He was in the farthest corner of the room probably to avoid getting yelled at by Kick's mother, and had screamed because he'd never seen Kick without his beloved helmet and had been expecting something terrible to be under it.

It was the most frightening case of hat hair but nothing more. Kick had short messy brown hair that had been plastered on to his head by his helmet.

Kick ran a hand through his hair trying to get the blood to circulate. Suddenly, he asked. "What are you going to do with helmet?"

Half excepting her to snap his helmet in half against her knee. She just looked that angry!

Instead she did something worse she looked him in the eye and said. "No more stunts, Kick. EVER!"

Kick lay on the hospital bed and grimly pondered his mother's words. No more stunts? Every fiber at his being blanched at the thought. He could barely go a day without tasting the sweet allure of adrenaline. Giving it up all together would KILL him! As the family (and Gunther) leave the room one hour later, there was another visitor that neither Kick nor the family knew about. As soon as Kick is alone in the room, the vistor is revealed to be White Spy.

"Hello Agent Kick," White Spy greeted Kick.

"How did you know who I am?" Kick asked. "And more specifically, who are you?"

"Forgive me for intruding young agnet. I'm White Spy from the White Embassy."

"You're a spy?"

"Of course. While we're analyzing our computer data, we've discovered that you're skilled with speed and determination like no one had ever witnessed before. You're an ace."

"What do you want with me?"

"We need you to join the White Embassy at all cost."

"How can I join? Mom forbid me to do stunts like an hour ago."

"There's always another way to settle this. We're not secret spies for nothing eh young one."

"No sir."

"That's right. Some spies like us are secretive. We keep things secret from everyone else. When are you due to be discharge of the hospital?"

"The doctor never told me about it. I just got here."

"Well then, as soon as you are discharged, come to the White Embassy. The other white agents will be glad to see you."

White Spy gives Kick his card.

"If you need anything," White Spy spoke before leaving the room. "Call me."


	2. Recruited to the White Embassy

Several days later after the gorge accident, Kick is finally discharged from the hospital, but dares not to have eye contact with his family. Ever since White Spy came along, Kick is more serious and determined as ever. Honey could see it, but dares not to question him knowing that he is still upset about the whole gorge thing. Even Honey is upset as well. Forbidding Kick from ever doing stunts is like for his own good. She couldn't risk having him killed. Not ever.

By the time the family reached home, Kick is at the urge to go outside for a while, taking White Spy's card with him.

"Where are you going Kick?" Honey asked. "You're not allowed to do stunts remember?"

"I'm just going to walk in town for a while," Kick lied. From what Kick's thinking, he's at the urge to go to the White Embassy under White Spy's request.

Honey looks concerned for a moment before finally giving in. Kick was relieved at this and sets off to find the White Embassy.

()()()()()

At the White Embassy, a lot of white spies are busy with their work. One of the spy is determined and hardcore, even at her own age. She is 14 years old who had long blond hair with red highlights which its tied in a ponytail. Her skin is pale as well as her indigo eyes. She wore a white and red hoodie and blue and green cargo pants and black shoes. She also has a bandage on her left hand. She seems determined and hardcore.

The girl is as usual busy with her side of her work that she didn't notice White Spy approaching her.

"You sleep well January?" White Spy asked.

"Haven't got much sleep since Lady Grey keeps tormenting me and our friends at the Black Embassy. By god Hallow is mad. She couldn't get enough sleep because of Lady Grey." January replied.

"I sure hope Hallow and Selena get enough sleep for school tomorrow."

"They know White Spy. They know."

Just then, the doors went open to reveal Kick. The other white spies saw him and circled around him.

"Who is he White Spy?" January asked White Spy.

"Kick Buttowski," White Spy replied. "And our newest spy if you ask me."

"He looks like a 12 year old."

"You were eight when you joined the Embassy January."

"Eh good point."

White Spy walks towards Kick and motions him to January.

"Welcome to the embassy Agent Kick," White Spy said happily to Kick. "Meet Agent January aka January Test."

"Hello," January spoke to Kick. "It's kind of nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Kick said while blushing. "I'm Kick Buttowski."

"White Spy told me so."

"Well we'd best be seeing the White Leader," White Spy told Kick as he motions him to White Leader's office. "He'll be glad to see ya."

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the Black Embassy, two female spies are tired after a failed attempt to catch Lady Grey last night. One is Asian while the other is white-haired and looks much like an American girl. Meet Selena and Hallow.

Selena was once a great ninja student at the academy where her deceased father once owns the place but had decided to use her ninja skills at better use such as working with the Black Embassy. Her mother had disagreed with the idea and wanted Selena to become a proper lady so that she will make a fine bride for a suitor but Selena had often hated the idea of getting married at the early age and so her mother disowns her and called her a worthless wrench. Once joining the Black Embassy, Selena had completely forgot about her ungrateful mother and her naive twin sister Marigold.

Hallow on the other hand joined the Black Embassy as a suggestion made by her father since he always told her that he was proud of her strong stamina. Hallow have always thought that joining the Black Embassy would mean that she might make a fool out of the Grey Embassy and during one of her missions with her mentor Black Spy, Hallow had come across White Spy and fell madly in love with him much to Black Spy's anger.

However, they both have the same interest. They are great friends with January Test who works at the White Embassy.

"Tired Hallow?" Selena asked Hallow.

"Of course I'm tired Selena," Hallow replied. "I've spend almost all night chasing Lady Grey. What's her problem?"

"She's good. Really good."

"Ooh but for now, I'll get her."

"But how? Last time you tried to get her, she outsmarted you at every turn."

"She won't be any sooner."

"She'll still outsmart you," Black Spy said as he walks towards Selena and Hallow. "Just like she'll outsmart all of us black and white spies."

"Speaking of white spies," Selena replied. "I just got a call from our good friend January that the White Embassy had a new recruit as of today."

"Who's the new recruit?" Hallow asked gleefully.

"In fact, he's by far the youngest recruit the White Embassy has ever had so far."

"So the new recruit's a young kid eh?"

"He's only 12 years old."

"Oh my bad."

"What's his name?" Black Spy asked Selena.

"Whoa now Black Spy!" Selena panicked. "Let's not get too excited about this recruit. I do believe that he is now called Agent Kick."

"Agent Kick?"

"That's what January told me."

"Eh good point."

()()()()()

As White Spy and Kick waited at White Leader's office, a secretary walks inside the office.

"The White Leader of the White Embassy will be arriving shortly," the secretary said before exiting the room.

White Spy and Kick waited patiently for a few more minutes until finally, White Leader enters the office. He was a big man with glasses.

"Hello White Spy," White Leader said to White Spy before noticing Kick. "And hello Agent Kick."

"Hi," Kick replied nervously.

"It's been a long time is it not?"

"Sorta."

"Well, do you know why you are here, in my office?"

"No sir."

"Well, it's time for me to tell you. While we were analysing our computer data a few months, or maybe years ago, we've discovered that you're skilled with speed and determination that no one, not even our best spies can inherited."

"I'm right here and I heard everything," White Spy said in annoyance.

"Sorry." White Leader apologized before turning back to Kick. "Anyway Agent Kick, you are an ace."

"But why do you need me?" Kick asked. "I'm just a kid."

"True, but we need your help."

"My help?"

"Of course. We need your help to defeat the deadly embassy that anyone has ever seen. The Grey Embassy."

"The Grey Embassy?"

"Yes. The nastiest and evil embassy the world has ever seen. Their spies are good. Too good if you ask me."

"Who's the bigger threat?"

"Lady Grey," White Spy replied. "She uses her beauty to charm us black and white spies. Black Spy and I encountered her countless times, but Lady Grey always wins. No one is brave and focused enough to stop her."

"Maybe I can."

"But you're 12 and you just got here. I've seen young agents like you encounter her before and I must say that was disappointing."

"Why disappointing?"

"She tricks kids into getting her what she wants. And then when they're rendered useless to her, she finishes them off."

"Biscuits."

"I know. For your safety Agent Kick, I'm making you Agent January's partner."

"Well it's better than being alone."

"Good point." White Leader said. "Your first mission with Agent January is to find us some good meals at the mall."

"Why?"

"We're starving. And then, try to steal the top secret folder from Lady Grey. Be careful. Lady Grey's evil."

"I'll keep that in mind. Let's rock."


	3. Brad Gets A Date: Part 1

Brad and his two lackeys – Pantsy and Horace went out to the mall to cause some mischief and possibly get themselves a girlfriend, but no matter how hard they tried, they always fail. Now thanks to Kick being grounded from doing stunts forever, Brad finally has a chance to get a girlfriend.

At the other parts of the mall, Selena and Hallow are out to buy themselves lunched after a hard day's work.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger please," Hallow said to the clerk before turning to Selena. "What are you having Selena?"

"The pasta," Selena replied.

"Suit yourself. Why don't you find us a good spot while I get the orders? If that's okay with you?"

"I'm okay with it."

As Hallow stays behind to get the order, Selena searches for a good place to eat, and she did find one that is by the windows of the mall. She waited.

Back to where we were, Brad, Horace and Pantsy have endlessly tried to hit almost every single girl they saw at the mall, but it ultimately failed. Some girls told them that Brad is too ugly and is an unhip loser.

"Be honest guys," Brad said to Horace and Pantsy. "Am I ... the _ugly _one?"

"Uh no Brad," Horace replied. "You're _gorgeous_."

"Gorgeous!" Pantsy replied as well.

"Thanks you guys!" Brad said as he gave Horace and Pantsy a hug. "You're the best."

Brad, Pantsy and Horace continue to walk around the mall to cause more mayhem to some people. However, Pantsy and Horace then notice something wrong with Brad. He had stopped in his tracks and is in a complete trance.

"Brad?" Horace asked.

But no answer.

"You okay sir?" Pantsy asked this time.

No answer.

"I wonder what's wrong with him."

Now Brad, poor, poor ol' Brad had his eyes locked on a girl who is sitting alone by the windows of the mall. She was an Asian beauty. Brad must have her. Even if he had to suffer another shoot-down.

"That's one Asian beauty!" Brad said. "And I'm going to make her mine!"

"Are you nuts Brad?" Horace warned his friend. "You'll get rejected again like you always did whenever you meet a beautiful girl."

"I don't care if I get rejected again. I want her ... _badly!_"

Back to Selena, she is still waiting for Hallow to return with their orders. But she didn't notice that she's being watched by Brad. As she waits for more, she didn't see Brad coming closer and taking his seat across from her. She didn't know it, but she can tell that Brad isn't the most handsome boy she'll ever meet. She knew better than to judge people by their looks or their hygiene.

"Hi beautiful," Brad said to Selena. "The name's Brad Buttowski. What's your name that matches your beauty?"

"It's Selena," Selena replied, not having eye contact with Brad.

"Selena eh? Cute name."

"Thanks."

"So you got any spare time? Cause the Brad likes to go out with you on a date."

"Maybe some other time. I've got plans to do for the day. I'm on lunch break."

True to Selena's words, Hallow returns with her bacon cheeseburger and Selena's pasta.

"I'm sorry that the line's too long Selena," Hallow said as she gives Selena her pasta. "Business is getting busy lately."

Hallow then notices Brad.

"Who's the bad boy Selena?"

"Some guy named Brad Buttowski." Selena replied.

"Brad Buttowski eh? Isn't he the brother of Ki- I mean, _you-know-who_?"

"Yes, Hallow." Selena whispered as she leans closer to Hallow. "We can't say his name in front of Brad."

"Why not." Hallow whispered back.

"Cause he'll know that _you-know-who _is lying to his mother earlier. We cannot let him suspect anything until it's time."

"When do we tell him?"

"When the right time comes. Just be patient."

()()()()()

At the other side of the mall (again), Kick and January are at the food stand, getting the orders for White Leader and White Spy. January could tell that Kick isn't too happy or confident. She had learned from White Spy that Honey had forbid Kick from doing any stunts forever after the incident at the gorge. She had not seen Kick so depressed before..

"What's troubling you?" January asked Kick.

"It's nothing really," Kick replied, not wanting to talk right now.

"I know something's wrong with you. Spill it out."

Kick was about to say something until January spots Brad, Pantsy and Horace walking by. She can't let either of them see Kick.

"May we talk somewhere else where it's more private?" January asked Kick.

"Sure thing." Kick replied as he and January took their orders and walk away to a more private spot.

Now when they found their private spot, it was at the alleyways of town. It's a good thing no one came there recently.

"About the conversation earlier," January spoke firmly. "What's troubling you?"

"Do you really want the full details?" Kick asked January.

"I want _full_ details and be _honest_ about it."

"Fine. A few days ago, I was attempting to go down a cliff and over a gorge. But I failed and ended up in the hospital."

"Why that's not too bad. You went to hospitals all the time."

"But that time was the worse. Mom was so mad at me. So mad that she forbidden me to do stunts forever."

That really hit January. How can Honey be so negative and angry, just because of a failed stunt? To January, Honey was like any other parents. Neglectful and bossy. But to Kick, Honey was overprotective and is worried sick. You can't really blame Honey for that now can you? It's just that Honey was afraid that she might lose Kick forever.

"And that's the end of it," Kick said. "Any _more _things you want to know?"

"I'm good," January replied. "Let's head back to the White Embassy shall we?"

Kick nods as he and January went back to the White Embassy for another mission.


End file.
